Memories...
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: ah, Hogwarts finally has a yearbook published...Harry, Hermione, and Ron gather around to read the 'what if's' and 'ever wonder's'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Surprised? I thought not:(  
  
A/N- Well, Please read and review. I wanna know if i should just delete this fic or not.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Hey, Harry! Ron! look!" Hermione shouted as she ran into the Gryffindor common room and plopped down on the couch right between her two friends.  
  
"What's that Herm?" Ron asked as he looked at a magazine-like book in his friend's hands.  
  
"It's a yearbook! Look, this is the fourth year edition. There's supposed to be one for every year, but I havn't seen them yet. Look here, after all the pictures there's a bunch of stuff written about out past four years here!  
  
"Oh read now, look at pictures later." Harry said as Hermione flipped to page 45.  
  
The three gathered around to look at the page.


	2. Remember Whens

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
** Remember When...  
  
**~ Moody(DADA) turned Draco Mafoy(Slytherin) into a ferret.  
  
~ Everyone thought Hermione Granger(Gryffindor) was Harry Potter's(Gryffindor) girlfriend.  
  
~ Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.  
  
~ A Harry Potter stalker was saved by his camera.  
  
~ Hermione Granger slapped Draco Malfoy.  
  
~ Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) almost set the potions lab on fire.  
  
~ Hermione Granger dropped Divination (!!!).  
  
~ Hermione Granger only got 64 out of 65 questions right and convinced professor Flitwick(charms) to let her retake the test.  
  
~ Draco Malfoy was caught on camera. In boxers.  
  
~ Lavender Brown(Gryffindor) projected the picture on the roof of the Great Hall where normally the sky could be seen.  
  
~ Professor Trelawney (Divination) was right. *GASP*  
  
~ Professor Snape(Potions) was caught making out with Professor McGonagall(Transfiguration) and made the witnesses swear not to tell a soul by threatening them with their lives(literally).  
  
~ The witnesses didn't need to tell anyone because Professor McGonagall talks in her sleep.  
  
~ Hermione Granger showed up to the yule ball with Viktor Krum(Durmstrang).  
  
~Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a Mudbl**d  
  
~ Draco's arm was slashed by a killer version of buckbeak.  
  
~ Neville almost fell off the astronomy tower.  
  
~ A crashed car was found by the whomping willow.  
  
~ Someone died Fleur's(Beauxbatons) platinum hair bright purple, out of revenge.  
  
~ There was a schoolwide attempt to viciously torture then murder Rita Skeeter.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________45__  
  
  



	3. What if...

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
** Ever Wonder?  
The Mysteries of Hogwarts  
  
**~ What if Draco Malfoy was in Gryffindor?  
  
~What if Hermione Granger failed?  
  
~What if nobody knew Harry Potter?  
  
~What if Ron Weasley knocked Draco's face in before Hermione Granger got there first?  
  
~What if Professor Snape was Funny and carefree?  
  
~ Why does Professor Trelawney always predict death?  
  
~ Why do her predictione never come true?  
  
~ What if Hagrid was short?  
  
~ Where did the bloody baron come from?  
  
~ Does ravenclaw have a ghost?  
  
~ What if Draco was poor?  
  
~ What if Hermione really did like Harry Potter?  
  
~ Where did the giant squid come from?  
  
~ How many licks to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
~ Where did the Maurauders got their info?  
  
~ Why does Filch always catch us?  
  
~ Who (or what) is Mr. Norris and where did he get his name?  
  
~ What if Neville never melted a cauldron, blew up a lab, fell off a broom, and got better grades than Hermione  
  
~Why do we never listen to rules?  
  
~ What if we actually listened in History of Magic.  
  
~ What if we only fell asleep during one calss?  
  
~ What if Filch finally stopped making us polishing trophies?  
  
~ Where does Madam pomfrey get her remedies?  
  
~Why do we still go up to her?  
  
~ iF Snape was a triangle and Trelawney was a square, what would McGonagall be?  
  
~ How long is this list?  
  
~ What if Pansy Parkinson(Slytherin) never drooled over Draco Malfoy.  
  
~What if Draco Malfoy Drooled over Cho Chang?  
  
~What if Harry knocked Draco off his broom because he caught him staring at his crush from behind?  
  
~ What if we ran out of questions?  
  
~ What if every hufflepuff got first dibs on a slytherin for the yule ball and gryffindor was next in line?  
  
~What if Colin never took pictures?  
  
~ What if Ron was a brunette?  
  
~ What if Crabbe and Goyle never dressed up as Britney spears and Christina Aguilera when they thought no one was looking?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________46____


	4. Dedication

**______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_** **From Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
**Students,   
  
When I was first invited to write a dedication in your yearbook, I was happy to accept. But as I sit here thinking of what to write, I see that all of the joy that knowing you children has given me cannot be put into word. Words alone cannot express the honor that comes from knowing such a group of smart, intelligent, and talented young witches and wizards. I am sure that each and every one of you will find your true calling in life and I can only hope that what you have learned here in Hogwarts will aid you throughout the rest of your life. I myself know that only so much can be taught in the classroom. Only so much can be taught within this school. I hope that each of you can find the courage to learn on your own, out in the world.  
  
Always remember your friends here. I saw that in the first part of the yearbook were pictures of your times here at Hogwarts. They will be there to remind you of what you stood for as a child. They are there to remind you of your hopes and dreams. They will remind you of the fun you hand, and when you look at them I hope that you will see that you have accomplished so much already. Alawys remember that although the pictures may fade, the memories will not.  
  
Truly,   
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________


	5. The Thing With Friends

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**The Thing With Friends  
**

by Reena Abohera, Ravenclaw fourth year and Joralemon Kiser, Gryffindor seventh year graduating class  


  
  
**_A best friend is like a four leaf clover. They are hard to find and lucky to have._**   
  
  
Through our life we our idea of a good friend changes dramatically.   
  
  
  
~In First year, your idea of a good friend is the person who tells you to watch out for that trick step and shows you the way when you get lost.  
~In Second year, your idea of a good friend is the person who stands up for you when you run into Peeves  
~In Third year, your idea of a good friend is the person who pulls pranks with you, your partner in crime  
~In Fourth year, your idea of a good friend is the person who lets you copy that charms essay that you forgot about.  
~In Fifth year, your idea of a good friend is the person who would ask your crush out for you  
~In Sixth year, your Idea of a good friend is the person who could've told Snape that you were sneaking out, but didn't.  
~In Seventh year, your idea of a good friend is the person who is there to talk about your future and encourages you when you think you'll turn out to be a total failure.  
  
Upon Graduation, Your Idea of a good friend is still the person who watches out for you, Defends you, Laughs with you, Helps you, encourages you when you are too afraid, Guides you through tough situations, and is there to turn to when you don't know what to do. But you realize that they are something more. They are there to support you when you are down, helping you to pick up the pieces when it seems like your whole world is falling apart. They are there through thick and thin. Through good times and bad.   
  
You know that you can always turn to them and see the light at the end of the tunnel, and know that when you come to a fork in the road, they will guide you and no matter what your choice may be, they will be right there by your side.  
  
As you take your first step into the real world, out from the protected walls of Hogwarts, you realize that good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and **_Impossible to forget.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
_**


	6. Quotes

**Anonymous Quotes   
By: Hogwarts students   
Collected and recorded by Jenna Davies, Hufflepuff Fourth year  
  
**

Note from Jenna Davies: Try to guess the ones from slytherin. Trust me, It's not as hard as you think.**  
**

  


~ Smile! It makes people wonder what you're up to~  
  
~ For good times and bad, I'll be by your side forevermore, that's what friends are for~  
  
~Remember that where ever you go, whatever you do, and angel will be there watching over you~  
  
~I want someone who will wrap his arms around me, kiss my forehead and hold me close. Kiss my tears away when I cry, And hold my heart above the world so no one can hurt me. Someone to love me~  
  
~Shut up. I know where you live~  
  
~I eat lucky charms. Can't you tell, I'm just so magically delicious!~  
  
~I don't love someone I can live with. I love someone I can't live without~  
  
~Your jelousy is my energy. Ever wonder why I'm so hyper all the time?`  
  
~Without the heart, there would be no understanding between the heart and the mind~  
  
~ Great ideas are always met with opposition~  
  
~ Eyes are the windows to the soul, But lips are the windows to desires~  
  
~ I can always get uglier. I don't look like you yet.~  
  
~Hold my hand and I'll take you there~  
  
~If only but one of my dreams could come true, I'd stand by your side and tell you Ivoe you~  
  
~Three times I've failed finals. Two times I've almost drowned. But only once have I met anyone quite like you.~  
  
~I'd like to thank all the little people , you know who you are, That I've had to step on climbing to the top~  
  
~When all else fails, ask Hermione~  
  
~Guys are like stars. There a million billion out there, but only one stands out and shines among the many~  
  
~Huh? What? No, I wasn't talking to myself~  
  
~I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right~  
  
~Don't ask. I probably don't know anyways~  
  
~Location: If itell ya, Will ya come visit me?  
  
~Me. summed up in one word, Perfect.~  
  
~The only one who really, truly understands you, is you~  
  
~Say it and die~  
  
~I'd say it but you'd probably try to kill me. And what would the world be without me?~  
  
~I do things my way. Got a problem?~  
  
~Where I come from this is what they call normal~  
  
My quote? Let me think...Sugar, Spice and everything nice. That's what girls are made of right? Well I'm half the sugar, twice the spice, and if you know me, that's twice as nice. But watch your back on the streets...


End file.
